


The Odd Couple: Sick

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crackiness fun.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-01
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Peter and Gabriel are roommates.  Peter gets sick.





	The Odd Couple: Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Roommates, hope everyone enjoys it. There may be more. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

Title: The Odd Couple: Sick  
Author: flying_monkees  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Peter/Gabriel, implied Mylar and Plaude  
Summary: Peter and Gabriel are roommates. Peter gets sick.  
Spoilers: Season 1 but this is AU.  
Warnings: Crackiness fun.  
Notes: This is a sequel to Roommates, hope everyone enjoys it. There may be more. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

It had been a month since Peter had moved in with Gabriel. He was still trying to figure out how that one had happened.

_"Hey Gabe! Guess what?!" Peter stood in the doorway, grinning._

_Gabriel closed his eyes, bowing his head._

_"I'm afraid to even ask Peter."_

_"They found out where the cockroaches were coming from. I need a new place to live, can I move in with you? I promise I'll be good and follow the rules." Peter looked at Gabriel with his big puppy dog eyes._

_**How can I say no? He's got no where to live.** _

_"Fine Peter, you can move in here, but we really do need to discuss the rules a little better."_

_"Okay, will do. But can we do it later? I have all this stuff…" Peter looked behind him._

_Boxes. Boxes and boxes of stuff. **How is he going to fit all of that into the bedroom?**_

_"Need some help?"_

_"Nope, got it." Peter started dragging boxes into the back bedroom. Gabriel shook his head._

One month of living together. Gabriel sighed. At least it was going a little better then last time.

Gabriel unlocked the front door. He had decided it was easier to work down at the shop then try and get anything done in the apartment. Peter was just too loud for him to concentrate. He opened the door.

Peter lay curled up on the couch. An overflowing wastebasket full of tissues was on the floor by his head. Blankets were piled up and Peter's eyes and nose were the only things showing. Gabriel frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sick." Peter coughed.

"You're sick? I thought you couldn't get sick?" Gabriel flinched from the cough. He walked a wide circle around the couch.

"I guess I can." He sneezed, grabbing a tissue and blowing his nose.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" Gabriel winced as Peter threw the tissue towards the wastebasket; it fell onto the floor.

"Since last night. But I thought it'd go away." Peter coughed again.

"Can you at least cover your mouth when you cough?!"

"Sorry."

"I'll go make you some soup." Gabriel walked off into the kitchen.

"Thanks."

Gabriel warmed up some chicken noodle soup.

"Gabe?" Peter moaned.

"Yeah?"

"Can you make me some tea too, please?" Peter whined.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Gabriel brought the soup and tea into the living room when it was done.

"What's that?" Peter asked, pointing to Gabriel's face.

"This?" He pointed to the mask. "I don't want to get sick."

"It looks stupid. And you're probably already infected." Peter sneezed.

"Maybe, but I'd rather not take any chances."

Peter just shook his head. Gabriel put on a pair of rubber gloves.

"What are you doing now?"

"Cleaning up. You can't leave all these nasty tissues lying around."

"But Gaaabe!" Peter whined.

"But Peeeeter!" Gabriel countered. He took the wastebasket into the kitchen, dumping the contents into the garbage. He took his bottle of bleach water and sprayed the inside of the can.

Bringing it back into the living room, he sat it down by Peter's head.

"Hmph. You could be a little nicer." Peter pouted.

"I am being nicer. If I wasn't, you'd be quarantined in your room."

"Awww, Gabe, you wouldn't do that. Would you?" Gabriel just gave Peter a dirty look. He sighed. "Yeah, you would."

"You can stay out here, but please try and keep your tissues in the wastebasket."

"Yes mom!" Peter grumbled.

Gabriel smirked. "And you're going to stay put until _I_ say your better."

Peter just grumbled at him.

Two days later, Gabriel realized it wasn't just doctors that made horrible patients.

"Gaaaabe." Peter whined.

"What?" Gabriel looked at Peter in exasperation.

"Can you please make me some tea?" Peter looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Peter, any more tea and you'll float away."

"But it makes my throat feel better. Please? With some honey and lemon?"

"Fine. But then I want you to take some aspirin and get some rest. Here." Gabriel stuck the thermometer into Peter's mouth.

Gabriel went into the kitchen, frowning. He knew Peter was sick, but he was really getting on his last nerve. Then he had an idea. While he waited for the water to boil, he went over to the phone.

"Mohinder? Can you come over for a while? Peter's really driving me nuts."

"Why, what's he done this time?" The soft accented voice asked over the phone.

"He's being so whiney! I know he's sick and all but…" The tea kettle whistled. "Please, can you come and save my sanity?" Gabriel begged, turning off the stove.

Mohinder chuckled. "I'll be over in a little bit."

"And if you know how to get a hold of Claude, tell him he better come and save his boyfriend before I kill him."

Mohinder laughed. Saying goodbye, Gabriel hung up the phone. He made a cup of tea for Peter and brought it out into the living room.

"Mohinder's coming over for a while." Gabriel said as he took the thermometer out of Peter's mouth. 103. Not good. He shook the thermometer down.

"Why? I don't want anyone to come over." Peter pouted.

"Because if he doesn't, I'm going to do something I'll regret." Gabriel glared at Peter.

"Fine. Just ignore the sick person, lying on his death bed."

"I'm not ignoring you Peter and you are most definitely _not_ on your death bed!"

There came some mumbling out of the nest of blankets on the couch.

"What was that?" Gabriel frowned.

"I said it feels like it!" Peter said hotly.

"I give up! You're nothing but a big baby when you're sick! No wonder no one wants to put up with you!"

Gabriel immediately felt sorry when he saw Peter's face.

"I didn't mean that Peter."

"Yes you did." Peter looked at Gabriel with hurt eyes.

"No, I didn't. I like having you here, normally. It's just…" There was a knock on the door. "That's probably Mohinder. Hang on."

Gabriel went to answer the door. Mohinder stood in the doorway, movies and snacks in hand.

"I brought mind-distracting fun. How's the patient?"

Gabriel heard more grumbling from the blanket nest.

"Why don't you go ask the big baby yourself?!" Gabriel snapped. He stomped off into his bedroom.

"Peter." Mohinder frowned at Peter.

"What?"

"Give him a break, he's trying."

"I am giving him a break. I can't help that I'm sick." Peter huffed.

"No you can't, but you could try and be a little less demanding."

"Whatever."

Gabriel came back out. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I got so mad Peter. You're right, you are sick and I should try and be more patient."

"S'kay Gabe. I'll try and be a little nicer too."

"Come on; let's get you into bed so you can get some sleep." Gabriel said, pulling off the blankets.

Peter stumbled to his feet, wavering slightly. Gabriel put Peter's arm around his shoulders and helped him walk down the hallway. He opened Peter's door.

He stopped, blinking.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you're sick and all, but…but this room." Gabriel gaped at it.

"What's wrong with it?"

Gabriel glanced down at the smaller man in shock. He looked back at the room.

Clothes were in piles all over the floor. It seemed like there was a path through them, but that could've been an optical illusion. Dishes with dried on food littered the floor on one side of the bed. Tissues covered the top of the nightstand and there was an open bottle of vapor rub sitting by the alarm clock. More clothes hung from the door of the closet and he couldn't even tell what was _in_ the closet. He could swear he saw movement back there. Wet towels hung from the back of the desk chair and half filled cups of coffee covered the desk.

"What's _not_ wrong with it?"

"I know I have to clean up a little…"

Gabriel started to say something, but then thought better of it. Peter was sick and he didn't want to start another argument.

"It's fine Peter. Let's just get you to bed." Gabriel helped Peter into bed. Pulling the blankets up to his nose, he left the room.

Gabriel went into the living room to find Mohinder had already cleaned up the mess around the couch. Smiling softly, he came up behind the other man and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." He said, nuzzling Mohinder's neck.

"You're welcome. Come on, let's watch some movies." He grabbed Gabriel's hand, pulling him down on the couch.

Mohinder was exactly what Gabriel had needed. He felt more relaxed, calmer, after Mohinder had left for home.

The next morning, Peter came stumbling out of his room. Trying to focus his eyes on Gabriel, he looked at him blurrily.

"Gabe?"

"Peter, what are you doing up? You're still sick. Get back to bed." Gabriel shooed his hands at him.

"I'm feeling better Gabe. The fever must've broken last night. Thanks for taking care of me. I really do appreciate it."

"It's okay Peter. That's what friends are for." Gabriel tried to forget the last three days.

Peter walked unsteadily to the couch and flopped down.

"Do you feel up to eating something?" Gabriel asked from the kitchen.

"I think so. Pancakes?" He grinned at Gabriel.

"Pancakes." Gabriel shook his head, laughing.

When Gabriel brought the pancakes out into the living room, Peter was sleeping quietly on the couch. Smiling softly, he set the plate on the coffee table, putting a coaster underneath it.

He left the apartment and went to work.

When he got home, he didn't see Peter on the couch. **Must be feeling better.** Looking around, he didn't see him in the apartment anywhere. As he approached Peter's room, he heard a banging noise. Cautiously, he opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked, watching Peter.

Peter turned around, garbage bag in hand. "Hey!" He grinned "I was feeling better so I thought I should clean up in here. I guess it got out of hand a little." He picked up an empty pizza box and shoved it into the bag.

"Just a little?" Gabriel looked at the five full garbage bags sitting by the doorway.

"Well, maybe more than just a little. But I did promise to clean it last night. Didn't I?" Peter frowned, not sure of the memory.

"No, but that's ok." Gabriel watched Peter for a little longer. "Need some help?"

Peter gave him a wary look. "No offense Gabe, but I don't need your help. I think your idea of cleaning and mine are a little different."

"No, not really Peter." Gabriel said, not believing it himself. "But I just thought I could give you an extra hand, I'm sure you're still weak from being sick."

"No thanks Gabe. I've got it. If you helped, you might accidentally throw something important away."

"I wouldn't! I'll be sure to ask you before I throw something. I mean, I could at least scrub down the…"

"Gabe! Thanks for the offer, but no! I can handle this by myself."

"I was just trying to help." Gabriel said, pouting.

"I know you were Gabe, but can't you take a little criticism without pouting?"

"I'm not pouting."

"Oh, yes, you are pouting. You know how I know you're pouting? You're not nagging. When you're not nagging, you're pouting."

"I don't nag!"

Peter threw his hands in the air. "Okay, you don't nag, you 'suggest'. But come on Gabe, lighten up a little. I'm a big boy; I can clean my own room."

Gabriel sighed. "You're right Peter. You can clean your own room. How about we make a deal. As long as your stuff stays in your room, I won't say anything. The rest of the house we take turns cleaning. And I promise not to nag if you don't clean the way I would." He grinned at Peter.

"Deal! I'll try harder to keep things neater in the house. And I promise to keep my room under control." Peter grinned back.

"Okay, I'll leave you too it then. I'll go start dinner."

While they were sitting down to dinner, Peter glanced at Gabriel.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Gabriel wiped his face with his napkin.

"No, I just wanted to ask you something." Peter kept a wary eye on Gabriel.

"What's that?"

"I was wondering if we could have a party."


End file.
